The Basement Revisited
by MissGail
Summary: Short story takes place when Jason and Sam were looking for evidence that would prove Claudia ordered the hit that put Michael in coma.


I forgot that I had wrote this story... better late then ever... Enjoy.

"Sam we have searched every square inch of this basement." aggravated Jason kicked the box closest to him sending it crashing into the opposite wall "This is pointless, we are back to square one."

Sitting on the bottom step of the staircase Sam watched him pace back and forth "We will find something Jason, if there is evidence it can be found. We just need to be patient and through"

"No I need to stop focusing on this, things are going on with the business that I need to be a part of. This has been a huge waste of time." Running his hand over the top of his head he sighed.

The constant back and forth made Jason look like a trapped and anxious animal. Licking her lips Sam got to her feet, making her way slowly to the washer in the corner. Opening the lid seeing clothes in the bottom she got an idea. Closing the lid she jumped on top of it and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Smirking he shook his head, at her impish look "Sam we have to go, we don't know when the owner is going to return."

Pulling her shirt off, her hands went to the front of her jeans "Then we better hurry, get over here."

Rolling his neck he moved slowly towards her watching as she wiggled out of those jeans. Grabbing her ass, he yanked her towards him. "Wrap your legs around my waist.".

Digging nails into back of his neck she moaned against his lips as he pressed the bulge in his jeans into her crotch.

Holding the back of her head he kissed her deeply, tongue sliding into her welcoming mouth forcing another groan from her. Reaching between them Sam's hands make quick work freeing his dick. Fingers coiling around the growing shaft, she began to slow stroke it up and down forcing him to moan.

Pulling back slightly Sam looked up at his face and whined "Fuck me."

Capturing her lips he growled into her mouth as his hands explored her legs, hips, back, till he found her center. Slowly working one finger up and down her slit, coating it with her wetness he slide the sticky digit into her tightness.

"You are soaking wet." Working his finger in and out, he added another, working her hole open.

Biting on her lower lip Sam threw her head back and just groaned, feeling him stretching her cunt was almost more then she could bare. Tearing her mouth away from his she hissed "I want it hard."

Pushed her back, her elbows crashed into the washer's hard exterior. Gazing down the length of her body she watched as Jason guided his cock to the mouth of her dripping pussy.

Grinning he thrust forward burying his entire length into the tight hole."Time for the spin cycle."

Pulling back till only the head of his cock rested snugly at the opening of her body he quickly slammed back in, set up a feverish rhythm, pounding into body.

Gasping Sam closed her eyes and thrust forward allowing the entire length of his cock to slide inside, the sensation causing them both to gasp.

Grabbing her hair with a tight fist he forced her to sit upright the slight variation allowed for the head of his cock to ram into her cervix.

'

Whimpering at the force of his thrusting Sam opened her eyes, locking onto his face. "Harder... please.. harder."

"Fuck yes." Latching on the back of her neck he shoved her down as his cock thrust upwards. Thrusting harder and deeper her entire body bounced at the force of his fucking.

Nails digging into his arms she anchored herself to him absorbing the violence of his fucking. Breathing becoming more and more labored her body began to tense up.

Growling Jason thrust harder pummeling her pussy. "Cum for me..." Eyes fixed on her face he rammed into her.

"Yes, mmmm yes..." Moaning loudly her body obeyed his request, tightening up, constricting his cock as the muscle in her cunt clenched again and again till finally she came drenching the dick buried deep inside.

"Sam...." howling Jason thrust in one last time and then exploded, spraying the inside of her body with cum. "God dammit..." thrusting once, twice, he emptied his balls into her sticky center. "Holy fuck"

Falling back onto the washer Sam rotated her hips a little savoring the feel of him inside of her. "Holy fuck is right." /Reaching for his neck she pulled him down atop of her. Lips hovering she smiled against them "see this wasn't a wasted trip." Kissing him tenderly she whined as he pulled out of her body.

Lifting her off the washer he gingerly placed her back onto her feet only to stop when something caught his attention. Because the washer had been moving it dislodged from the wall, exposing a secret shelve. Laughing Jason shook his head 'You have got to be kidding me."

Confused Sam looked in the same direction and there it was a handful of DVDs' Giggling Sam leaned up and kissed Jason on the cheek. "Ok next stake out I am on you are coming with me."

"Promise?"

Laughing she grabbed the disc and lead them out of the basement.


End file.
